


Want Is Just A Feeling

by lakritsnr1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakritsnr1/pseuds/lakritsnr1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knows who Stiles is. Peter wants Stiles. It is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Is Just A Feeling

Peter knows who Stiles is even before Derek talks at him about a stupid new werewolf and his spastic friend. His nephew is so angry and Peter wants to say sorry, that he didn’t have enough control, that he killed Laura, that he bit Stiles’ friend instead of Stiles.

He knows Stiles in a way he guesses not even Scott knows him. Peter has heard Stiles sit next to his mother’s bed, telling the woman that was almost dead about lacrosse, school, girls, everything unimportant that matters. He has heard the boy crying silently in bathrooms, he has smelled salty tears. He heard the open wailing as nurses told Stiles that hs mother died. Peter had wished that he could have comforted the boy, that he could have licked tears away.

He couldn’t and even if he could have, he wouldn’t, because he was scarred and ugly and broken and he couldn’t comfort anyone.

—-

He’s angry with Derek when Derek talks about Stiles as if he is allowed. As if he can just be there, smelling like the boy Peter wants to have, deserves to have, must have. Derek can have anyone he wants even if he is brooding, his looks will always make people overlook his personality. Peter is ugly, and the only one that wants him is his nurse, and it’s because she wants to be bitten, to be powerful. Not because she loves him.

He can smell the attraction to Derek on her and he hates Derek a bit more. And Derek just makes him hate more and more when Derek goes on and on about Stiles and his mouth and his eyes and his moles and his scent. Peter wants to shift and demand Derek to stop. To stop talking about Stiles like that. To stop looking like that. To stop smelling like lust and love.

—-

He doesn’t know what Stiles actually looks like until the boy is in the hospital looking for him. At first he’s in the shadows, watching the boy stumble.

He’s filled with anger at the Lydia that had been at the school, the one Stiles had told his mother about. The one who doesn’t even glance in Stiles’ direction. Actually, he’s angry at everyone who doesn’t give the boy a second glance, the boy who is one of the most amazing people Peter has ever seen.

Derek hadn’t been exaggerating about his looks. He is delicious in his sprawliness. Peter wants to touch his skin to see if it’s as smooth as it looks. It probably is. He wants to rub all over his body and take away the scent of other people. Derek, Scott, some other boy. He wants them gone and he wants Stiles all to himself.

He can see an angry red mark on the boy’s forehead and wonders why it’s there. Who put it there and how. He wants to gently rub there and make it go away.

He terrified, because he is in love with a sixteen year old boy, who is deathly afraid of him.

He shows himself, even if he doesn’t want to. Stiles has to know what he looks like, so when his healing is done, Stiles can see the difference and maybe think that it’s such an improvement that he might think Peter looks better than Derek.

It has nothing to do with Derek’s frantic voice over the phone. Nothing at all.

His nurse ruins things and Stiles might actually be more afraid of her than he is of him and that’s good. Peter still needs to kill her though, she’s in the way and with Stiles he doesn’t need her. Stiles is better. In every way.

Of course Derek comes in and Stiles changes. From scared and unsure to determined and calm. Like he thinks Derek can fix eveything.

Peter doesn’t like that at all and he punishes his nephew and then he kills his nurse. But he’d never hurt Stiles. Not ever. The boy is to precious or that.

—-

He’s not even mad that Stiles crashes into his car, interrupting his date with Melissa. She gorgeous in her own right and if Stiles wasn’t there, he’d actually go for her. She’s everything he wants, except she isn’t Stiles.

He likes to think that maybe Stiles did it because he is jealous and wants Peter to himself, even if he knows Stiles does the things he does because of his loyalty to Scott. Even if it gets him in trouble.

Peter doesn’t like Scott if Stiles gets in trouble for this.

—-

Peter is so glad that Lydia walks out on that field. He attacks her in front of Stiles who cries and Peter wants to lick his tears away. Peter wants to know why this wonderful boy isn’t seen by others. Why this girl left him alone at a dance to look for another boy. He is so angry that he isn’t sorry when he yells at Stiles, who offers himself instead of the silly girl.

Peter wants him so bad, wants to take him right there and make him moan, make him forget everything, even next to the girl.

Peter needs to find Derek.

—-

The non-submission of Stiles pleases him. Stiles does things when pressured or threatened, but he’s never happy about it, he always grumbles. Peter has more doubts about Scott after Stiles reveals his username and password.

He offers the bite, on the wrist. He wonders if Stiles’ research has told him about it. About what it means. It doesn’t matter really, because he is touching Stiles’ skin, feeling the blood pumping in his veins, the fragile bones that won’t heal if he presses just that bit harder. Bones he can crush.

There is silence, and Peter smells the want, and he tries to bite, but Stiles pulls away. It shocks him, even if he knows the boy is lying. He does it well, and he guesses it’s a half-truth. Stiles doesn’t want to be like him, but he wants to be a werewolf.

Peter wants to kiss him, to feel those lips against his, to feel the bite that would undoubtely come from the blunt human teeth. He leaves Stiles with mangled keys, because what he needs is more important than what he wants right now. He’ll have Stiles later, when it’s over.

—-

Peter doesn’t feel betrayed by Derek when his throat is slashed. It’s Stiles. He threw that bottle at him. The bottle that contained liquid fire. Peter wants to cry.

Peter doesn’t hate Stiles. He’s not even angry.

—-

When Peter returns, he does it with Lydia, who he is still angry with, but she’s a little bit broken, and she is so in love with another person that she doesn’t have room for Stiles.

There is so much drama that he doesn’t have time to talk to Stiles, almost no time to marvel at him. Derek seems to be doing the same. Peter is still pissed about that. Peter needs Stiles more than Derek does.

Derek needs to be better at being an alpha. And making Stiles into a less fragile thing. Like a werewolf.

Peter finds himself sitting in Stiles’ bedroom, entranced and angry at the smells. Derek, Scott, Isaac, some other boy, Stiles’ father. The worst one is Derek’s though. He must be here often, letting his scent soak up in everything, even the bed, that smells like sweat and arousal and cum. Both Stiles’ and Derek’s, but they’re not mixed together, they’re layered, so Peter guesses that Stiles doesn’t know about it. He wants to jerk of on the bed and leave his mark there too.

“Is it genetic to creep or something?” Stiles is still bruised and Peter scowls.

“No, it’s more of a personal choice.”

“Can you leave? I’m tired and I don’t want to deal with werewolf shit right now.”

“Does my nephew come over a lot?”

“Once a week or so. Why? Do you need me to look something up? You have a computer, use it.” Stiles flops down on the bed ungracefully. Peter needs to talk to Derek about being in a teenager's room without the teenager there. And then jerking off on said teenager's bed.

“I don’t have the research skill you seem to posses.”

“Seriously, let me sleep and I’ll fix it tomorrow. There’s the window, let yourself out.” Stiles falls asleep before Peter is out, and it’s heavy so Peter stays for a while, just looking at the boy that is going to be his.

—-

Peter knows Scott and Isaac can hear them yelling. The fight is about Stiles and they both want him, they both need him. There is a nagging feeling about submitting to Derek in the back of his head that Peter ignores for the time being.

He knew about Stiles first and he wanted him before Derek even knew he existed. And yeah, maybe he brings up the fire and Derek retaliates with the fact that Peter should be dead. That Stiles tried to kill him.

Scott brings up the fact that Stiles gets to choose. He’s not a prize that they can win, and that they can’t just go up to him and ask him to choose. It wouldn’t be fair.

Peter is still angry when he runs by Stiles’ house and Derek’s already there, in Stiles’ room, talking to the boy.

—-

Stiles comes to pack trainings, watching over them. Derek forbids him to participate in any way. Peter finds himself sitting there with the boy, even when Derek growls at him.

Peter tells Stiles about the Hales, and Stiles listens and soaks up the information, asking questions. Stiles tells him abot the spells and other things Deaton has been teaching him.

Peter basks in the attention he gets from the boy even if the boy isn’t attracted to him in that way. Stiles isn’t afraid of him that much anymore. He barely jumps if Peter slinks up to him.

It’s great and Peter knows that Stiles still jumps around Derek.

Stiles trains too, with guns, improving his aim, which, to be honest was pretty good before. Out of ten shots each hit the target and at least six hit bulleye. He also managed to make hunters stand on their side for the upcoming battle of the alpha pack.

—-

It takes him less than a nanosecond to decide what to do and he throws himself between Stiles and a charging alpha. He mangages to rip the guy’s throat out, but he’s hurt, bad. Like, really, fucking bad.

He can hear Stiles’ scream when he falls to the ground.

“Peter!” He feels Stiles’ soft hands on his face, frantic and shaking. “Hey, youre going to be okay, right? Tell me you’re going to be okay.”

“I’m not. I’m going to die.” Peter laughs, and it hurts so much, and he coughs up blood.

“No, no, you can’t die, I don’t want you to die.” Ther boy is crying hysterically and Peter does what he has wanted for so long. He leans up and licks the tears away, leaving streaks of blood on the boy’s face.

“Can you do something for me?”

“What?” He’s still crying and Peter can’t lean up anymore, can’t lick away the tears.

“Kiss me.” Stiles doesn’t even question the request, he just does it. He presses his soft lips against Peter’s and while it’s not what he’s been dreaming of (there’s a lot more people around and too much pain and blood and hurt), it’s still great. There is a soft sound that Peter knows is coming from Derek, that Derek sees this. Stiles lifts away, his face a mess of tears and blood and dirt. “Thank you.”

Peter is happy. And he smiles as he dies.

He doesn’t know it, but the second his body is motionless in Stiles’ arms, Stiles looks up at the remaining alphas and unleashes hell on them. All his magic slips out and he burns their minds away, like Peter had been burned by the fire. It’s Derek that pulls Stiles away from Peter’s corpse. It’s Derek that rubs soft circles on his back. It’s Derek’s shirt that gets soaked with tears.


End file.
